The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of fabrication thereof, a circuit board, together with an electronic instrument.
It is known to fabricate a single semiconductor device by stacking a plurality of semiconductor chips with spacers therebetween. In such a case, it is also known to use wires to connect the semiconductor chips electrically to an interconnecting pattern. In order to fabrication a thin semiconductor device with superlative mounting capabilities, it is preferable to reduce the thicknesses of the spacer and the semiconductor chips.